New Thundera's King, Queen and Princess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o has chosen the daughter of the white lion clan to marry because they courted and fell in love. Soon a little princess is born.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Life on new Thundera was calm quiet and peaceful it's been that way for five years. Tygra and Cheetara were now together and had twin boys. Bengali and Pumyra were together now and things were going well because they were now expecting a baby. Wilykit and Wilykat were now 18 and found sweethearts of their own.

Lion-o was a little upset because he had to choose from two separate female lion nobles from two different families to marry. He didn't like the idea of marrying a complete stranger. But Tygra told him he would get to know the two girls and then choose which girl to court and marry.

So Lion-o got to know both girls. He chose the white clan candidate Liosia they made a real connection while Valtina the blonde mane candidate was more interested in flirting with other men than settling down. So he was going to court and marry Liosia.

He courted Liosia for almost two years and they were in love. They were ready to marry.

All of New Thundera showed up for the wedding. Lion-o and Liosia were ready to wed. The ceremony was huge and everyone was so happy. All of new Thundera cheered at the kiss. "Long live the lord and lady of the Thundercats!" they chanted.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy. They couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy. Lion-o loved his queen dearly. They were talking about having a baby. They saw Tygra and Cheetara's twins playing happily and Bengali and Pumyra's daughter toddling around and Panella and Panthro's daughter growing into a little lady. They began to think it was time for a baby. So they went at it.

Lion-o and Liosia were continuing hope and pray for a child.

Today Liosia was in the garden and she watched as the fish and turtles swam in the pond. A little turtle came up and brushed against her hand. "What you think I am going feed you?" Liosia asked.

Turtle brushed up again hoping for some food.

"Well lucky for you I brought lettuce for you and the other turtles." Liosia said. Then she tore of a small piece. The turtle took it and swam off with it's mouthful. The other turtles came up for some and she began to give them some to.

"Be careful how much you give them," Pumyra said.

"I will Pumyra," Liosia said.

"So how are you feeling, Lion-o said you have been out sorts lately," Pumyra said.

"I'm fine, let's just say I think I know why I am out of sorts," Liosia said.

"I think so too," Pumyra said.

"I think I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"I think so too," Pumyra said. "I can give you an exam later to make sure," she said.

"I would really like that Pumyra," Liosia said with a smile.

Pumyra examined Liosia and saw that she was indeed pregnant. "You are most definitely pregnant," Pumyra said.

"This is wonderful, I can't wait to tell Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I know he'll be thrilled," Pumyra said and left.

Liosia was so happy and she was now looking for Lion-o. She found him in the throne room. She saw him with a couple of dignitaries. She came up to him and kissed him.

"Oh hello Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Nice to see you Lady Liosia," the dignitaries said.

"Hello," Liosia said. She leaned against Lion-o.

"Liosia I am kind of busy right now," Lion-o said. "I will get to you later," he said.

"Awe can't a wife be with her husband?" Liosia asked.

"Well Lord Lion-o we don't have much else to discuss. Just be with your wife because this betters the chance for an heir," the tiger dignitary said.

"I know and that's what we were mostly talking about, Liosia and I are trying okay," Lion-o said.

"That is all we ask," the panther dignitary said.

They left and Lion-o turned to Liosia. "Liosia I am sorry for all the pressure being put on you to get pregnant, and give me an heir. It's just the council is worried the bloodline will come to an end." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o let me tell you something, Pumyra examined me," Liosia said.

"I thought she would after all you have been out of sorts lately," Lion-o said.

"Well I have something to tell you," Liosia said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked. Liosia took his hand and placed it on her middle.

"Soon their will be a little heir to the Thundercats," Liosia said.

"This is the best news ever!" Lion-o said spinning her around. "I love you Liosia," he said.

"I love you too," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy at the thought of their baby coming. They couldn't wait to tell the other Thundercats it was so exciting!

The other Thundercats were called in. "Everyone Liosia and I have some great news," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"That is wonderful," the other Thundercats said.

"Yes Liosia and I are very happy," Lion-o said.

"Well after examining you I can say the baby will arrive in seven months," Pumyra said. "Plenty of time to get ready," she said.

"I am looking forward to meeting our baby," Lion-o said.

"Me too," Liosia said.

To be continued.


End file.
